


Cackle’s staff chat

by CatThatWrites



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada is the force of reason, Davina doesn’t know how to use maglets, Dimity is a meme god, Dimity ships Hackle hardcore, F/F, Hecate and Ada ain’t slick, Hecate is super gay, I’m sorry guys, Marigold is Meme lord 2.0, The staff group chat that no one asked for, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, almost everyone is gay, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatThatWrites/pseuds/CatThatWrites
Summary: Miss Cackle decides to make a group chat for the staff to communicate better. It would work out if it wasn’t for Miss Drill and her dank memes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, This is what happens when you’re bored at 3:00 am and listening to Hayley Kiyoko. Well, enjoy lovely humans.

[Ada Cackle] added [Dimity Drill], [Davina Bat], [Hecate Hardbroom], [Marigold Mould], [Algernon Rowan-Webb] to the chat

Ada: @all  
[Hecate Hardbroom] entered the chat  
[Dimity Drill] entered the chat  
[Marigold Mould] entered the chat  
[Davina Bat] entered the chat  
[Algernon Rowan-Webb] entered the chat

Hecate: what is the point of this chat  
Ada: To communicate better, dear  
Dimity: lol gay  
Marigold: no u  
[Davina Bat] left the conversation  
Dimity: Someone go help Miss Bat  
Hecate: Why don’t you do it  
Dimity: I can’t get up  
Hecate: why.  
Dimity: I’m gay  
Marigold: We’re all gay.  
Algernon: I believe you’ve frogotten that me and Miss Bat are a happy couple  
Dimity: did you just  
Marigold: h e d I d  
Hecate: I simply cannot  
Dimity: Hecate you gay too  
Hecate: why would you assume that  
Ada: Hecate, We’ve been together for ten years  
Dimity: when you get drunk you’re even gayer then you usually are  
Algernon: Miss Bat is getting on  
Dimity:Here comes dat boi  
[Davina Bat] joined the chat  
Davina: O bats waddup  
Dimity: one of us  
Marigold: one of us  
Dimity: one of us  
Marigold: one of us  
Hecate: You Guys are worse than the children  
Marigold: YoU gUyS aRe wOrSe tHaN tHe cHILdRen  
Hecate: I’m trying to sleep  
Ada: she is  
Dimity: g a y  
Marigold: g a y  
Ada: this is supposed to be used for talking to each other about important things  
Dimity: lIkE Hecate being gay  
Hecate: stop.  
Ada: well you are, honey  
Marigold: salty gay  
Dimity: salty gay indeed  
Hecate: what does ‘salty’ even mean  
Dimity: s u c c  
Hecate: what is a ‘succ’  
Marigold: We need to get her woke  
Dimity: lets not  
Hecate: if this is some kind of gang slang langue for something inappropriate I will turn you two into toilet brushes.  
Ada: Hecate, do calm down  
Dimity: ask one of the kids, Hecate. They know what Succ means  
Hecate: maybe I will.  
Marigold: yeah that’s how I found out  
Davina: lol succ  
Ada: not you too Davina  
Davina: Hecate is really gay tho  
Hecate: I’m leaving  
Dimity: n o  
Marigold: N O  
Ada: Hecate. Stay.  
Hecate: only for you, Ada  
Dimity: lol don’t get to frisky guys  
Marigold: gays am I right  
Dimity: yeaH I wouldn’t know about that  
Marigold: neither would I ha ah a  
Hecate: Oh please, I caught you two making out in the broom shed  
Davina: oh yes ‘the tea’  
Dimity: I caught you and Ada in the staff room so we’re equal  
Ada: what.  
Hecate: when  
Dimity: beginning of term  
Hecate: kill me  
Marigold: k  
Ada: not really, Marigold  
Marigold: darn  
Davina: the tea is especially good today, Algernon dear.  
Algernon: we have also caught Hecate and Ada before.  
Marigold: SPILL  
Hecate: I will haunt your dreams, Algernon Rowan-Webb.  
Algernon: I don’t have dreams  
Davina: frogtastic  
Hecate: goodnight all.  
Ada: goodnight dear <3  
Hecate: <3  
Dimity: so gay  
Ada: indeed  
Dimity: wait don’t they sleep in the same bed  
Ada: not on school nights.  
Davina: s u c c  
Ada: seriously what does succ mean  
Davina: when you nut  
Ada: oh Merlin someone tell Hecate not to ask a student that  
Dimity: to late now lol  



	2. Hecagay gets woke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate asks Mildred to tell her what ‘salty’ and ‘succ’ means.

[Miss Hardbroom] messages [Mildred Hubble]  
Hardbroom: Mildred I need a favor  
Hardbroom: Mildred.  
Mildred: Yes Miss Hardbroom?  
Hardbroom: what does ‘succ’ mean  
Mildred:...  
Hardbroom: well?  
Mildred: it’s hard to explain  
Hardbroom: just spit it out  
Mildred: well it’s when like....  
Hardbroom: Well?  
Mildred: it means I love you.  
Hardbroom: I know for a fact Miss Drill does not love me what does it actually mean, Mildred Hubble.  
Mildred: Miss Drill used the word succ?  
Hardbroom: yes now explain to me what it is  
Mildred: Miss Drill is a meme lord  
Hardbroom: well what is it? I also need to know what ‘salty’ means.  
Mildred: salty is like spiteful and sarcastic  
Hardbroom: that makes sense  
Mildred: succ means when you get like excited  
Hardbroom: oh  
Hardbroom: thank you, Mildred Hubble.  
Mildred: no problem, HB


	3. Hecabae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cackles mini pride, Hecate hardbroom is wearing a gay flag as a cape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Hayley Kiyoko again because g a y so please enjoy this healthy dose of gay.

[Hecate Hardbroom] entered the chat [THE LITEST GROUP CHAT]  
Dimity: and that is how Ethel Hallow caused me to have a mental breakdown  
Hecate: what did I just walk into  
Marigold: Hecate  
Hecate: what  
Marigold: u mom gay  
Ada: it’s genetic then lol  
Dimity: I AM SHOOKETH  
Hecate: what is shooketh  
Dimity: We must get Hecagay more woke  
Hecate: I’m so confused  
Ada: woke is like getting up to date on the newest memes and the tweets on the tweeter totter  
Hecate: we should date Ada  
Ada: Hecate we do date  
Dimity: the t w e e t e r t o o t e r  
Marigold: THE TWEETER TOTTER  
Hecate: I believe it’s called twitter, Ada  
Ada: thanks, dear.  
Dimity: ew  
Ada: what?  
Dimity: I still can’t believe Hecate got someone  
Ada: Dimity don’t be rude  
Hecate: Dimity you have the mental health level of a rotten potato. You also know nothing of me or my romantic life or taste. You just assume things and make bad jokes.  
Marigold: well that escalated quickly  
Dimity: I’m sorry  
Hecate: iM sORRy  
Marigold: did she just  
[Davina Bat] entered the chat  
Davina: what is up my homies it is your boy biggie cheese  
Dimity: SHE CALL ME MR BOOMBASTIC  
Marigold: SAY ME FANTASTIC  
Hecate: what  
Ada: I believe it is what they call a me me  
Marigold: a m e m e lol old ppl know nothing about memes  
Ada: that’s what I said though  
Hecate: Marigold you’re ‘crusty’ don’t come after Ada like that I’ll turn you into a pride flag  
Dimity: O H M Y G O D  
Marigold: if you want a pride flag I have like fifty  
Davina: we should have a mini party  
Dimity: lets make that gay  
Hecate: yes.  
Dimity: MARI BRING THE GAY FLAGS TO MS CACKLES OFFICE ASAP  
Hecate: can I wear one as a cape  
Davina: Y E S  
marigold: WHAT AN ICON  
Algernon: can I come and be supportive  
Dimity: yeah you guys come we need some straight to balance out all the gay  
Davina: be there in five minutes!  
Hecate: we should have a gay straight allaince club at cackles  
Ada: a splendid idea, Love  
Dimity: I’ve said it a lot, but you guys really gay  
Hecate: yes. Yes we are.


	4. Doot the Hubble away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred Hubble gets into the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N o o t N o o t  
> Enjoy

Hecate: What do you mean I’m not gay enough  
Dimity: I mean you gotta be more gay  
Hecate: Dimity, I legit have a girlfriend I Am pretty gay.  
Davina: Hecate is very gay  
Hecate: thank you, Miss Bat  
[Mildred Hubble] entered the chat  
Ada: I agree with Miss Bat  
Hecate: Mildred  
Hecate: Mildred I’m really tired  
Hecate: of this  
Hecate: get off the chat  
Mildred: I don’t know how Enid got me on here  
Dimity: oof.  
Mildred: Hecates a really pretty name, Miss Hardbroom  
[Marigold Mould] entered the chat  
Marigold: you know when you gay  
Dimity: yeaH  
Hecate: Mildred is on here  
Hecate: someone go punish her I’m sick  
Dimity: lol you seemed fine just a second ago  
Hecate: I’m sick of you, Miss Drill  
Marigold: THE TEA @AlgernonRowan-Webb  
Davina: t e a?  
Mildred: I really don’t know how to get off of this  
[Algernon Rowan-Webb] entered the chat  
Algernon: yo wassup my dudes  
Davina: sup bae  
Mildred: oh god I really wanna get off this now  
Dimity: wait til Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle start flirting  
Ada: Dimity that is not what we do  
Mildred: I ship it.  
Hecate: Dimity get ready to take your last breath  
Ada: Hecate no.  
Ada: Hecate.  
Ada: Hecate???  
Marigold: Mildred I’m coming sweetie  
Mildred: thank you, Miss Mould  
Ada: Hecate.  
Hecate: yes, headmistress?  
Dimity: lol don’t act like you haven’t been callin her dearest a minute ago  
Hecate: Dimity Drill you are dead  
Mildred: please hurry Miss Mould  
Ada: I’m sorry you’ve had to see this Mildred.  
Mildred: are you and Miss Hardbroom really dating  
Dimity: yes  
Hecate: I’m legit at your door, Dimity prepare to be turned into a vase  
Dimity: why a vase  
Hecate: so you could be useful for once  
Marigold: S A L T  
Marigold: I’m sorry midred I’m almost there  
Mildred: oh god  
Mildred: Miss Hardbroom, you are a savage.  
Hecate: I know, Mildred Hubble.  
[Mildred Hubble] Left the chat  
Hecate: Dimity you shouldn’t have told Mildred those things.  
Dimity: Mildred doesn’t care, she just doots it all away  
Hecate: Doots?  
Marigold: Doots, Hecate.  
Dimity: D O O T  
Marigold: NOOT NOOT  
Dimity: N O O T N O O T  
[Hecate Hardbroom] has left the chat


	5. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dimity: @HecateHardBroom yo  
Marigold: lets prank her with the UWU  
Dimity: Mama   
Marigold: UWUuUuu  
Dimity: UWUUUuuuUuu  
Dimity: I didn’t mean to make you cri  
Mari: BUT IF IM NOT BACK THIS TIME TOMORROW   
[Hecate Hardbroom] entered the chat  
Dimity: CARRY O N  
Marigold: UwU Hecate   
Hecate: what  
Dimity: UwU   
Hecate: is that one of those face things   
Dimity: like what give an example   
Hecate: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Marigold: nice  
Dimity: nice  
Hecate: what is it  
Hecate: I don’t understand ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Dimity: you will, sweet Hecate, you will  
Hecate: I thought I was salty  
[Ada Cackle] entered the chat  
Hecate: now I am sweet? Dimity explain   
Ada: you’re always sweet, Hecate  
Marigold: get a r o o m  
Hecate: you guys never do.  
Hecate: I’ve seen you together everywhere.  
Hecate: at least we are suddle   
Marigold: U right  
Ada: correct.   
Dimity: Dang HB  
Marigold: #thicc lesbians   
Ada: Hecate isn’t exactly ‘thicc’  
Hecate: what is thicc??   
Hecate: and why am I not  
Marigold: Dimity is quite thicc  
Hecate: does that mean cool  
Ada: no it means a bigger stature   
Hecate: Oh  
Hecate: nice   
Dimity: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Marigold: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Hecate: you stole Fredrick  
Dimity: YOU NAMED HIM  
Hecate: my niece told me his name is Fredrick   
Marigold: wait you have family   
Hecate: yeah  
Hecate: her name is Rosalind  
Ada: Shes French   
Marigold: can I say something to her  
Hecate: why  
Marigold: just send her this: Votre tante aime les femmes  
Hecate: why? What does it say?  
Marigold: just trust me she’ll understand.   
Hecate: Fine.  
[Hecate Hardbroom] left the chat  
Dimity: what does it say  
Marigold: ‘your aunt loves Women’   
Dimity: lol  
Ada: Dimity, play nice.  
Ada: her niece is nice don’t damage their relationship.  
Dimity: her niece should be excepting tho  
[Hecate Hardbroom] entered the chat  
Hecate: what did you do  
Hecate: Marigold.  
Marigold: what did she say back  
Hecate: she said: ‘I know, me too.”   
Marigold: one of us  
Dimity: one of us  
Marigold: one of us  
Dimity: one of us   
Ada: one of us  
Hecate: Ada not you too  
Hecate: serious what did it say  
Marigold: no one tell her.  
Ada: the message said ‘your aunt loves women’  
Hecate: what.  
Marigold: Ada!!  
Hecate: wait she said me too  
Hecate I’m gonna go mirror her. We have quite a lot to talk about.  
[Hecate Hardbroom left the conversation]   
Dimity: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Marigold: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Dimity: Wanna go disturb her mirror call by chanting one of us   
Marigold: y e s  
Ada: dont   
[Marigold Mould] and [Dimity Drill] left the chat


	6. Don’t steal my sonic OC, Hecate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimity adds Hecate’s niece to the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OC won’t be here for long, just here because. Anyhow, enjoy! <3

Hecate: ≖‿≖ I’m coming for you, Dimity  
Dimity: does this one have a name  
Hecate: idk I’ll ask  
[Hecate Hardbroom] left the conversation  
Marigold: her niece is like my new favorite person  
Dimity: @adacackle  
Marigold: what chu gonna do  
[Ada Cackle] entered the chat  
Ada: Yes  
Dimity: Is Hecates niece coming to cackles some over the summer  
Ada: I think so, why?  
Dimity: goodi  
Marigold: oh yes very good  
Ada: what are you two up to  
Marigold: we are going to adopt her  
Dimity: show her the ways  
Ada: Hecate won’t like that  
Ada: @HecateHardbroom  
[Hecate Hardbroom] entered the chat  
Hecate: Yes, Ada?  
Ada: Are you okay with Rosalind hanging around Dimity and Marigold over the summer  
Hecate: no. and his name is Alexander  
Dimity: lets ask her  
Hecate: don’t you dare add her  
Hecate: to this chat  
[Marigold Mould] added {Rosalind Mosette} to the chat  
Dimity: why is her thing different  
Marigold: I think she has a different maglet idk {Rosalind Mosette} entered the chat  
Dimity: Hello, Young Hardbroom  
Rosalind: what  
Hecate: oh gods  
Dimity: you wanna hang out with me and Mould over the summer  
Rosalind: uh  
Rosalind: no  
Rosalind: I’m going to be with HB I thought the week I’m not at camps  
Marigold: you call her HB  
Rosalind: yes  
Marigold: that’s kind of sad you’re at camps all summer  
Hecate: sorry Rosalind for saying this in front of you but, Marigold stop being an annoying piece of trash  
Rosalind: Oh  
Dimity: Salty HB  
Rosalind: how do I leave this  
Dimity: stay  
Marigold: Can we keep her, Ada?  
Hecate: absolutely not  
Hecate: and I thought you where staying with your grandmother  
Rosalind: (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻  
Hecate: why  
Rosalind: she’s the reason I have stability issues  
Hecate: I can relate to this concept  
Marigold: you both need some good hugs  
Hecate: not from you  
Rosalind: I’m actually good  
Dimity: why you got a girlfriend, Rosalind  
Marigold: bet it’s like Mildred or something  
Dimity: b e t  
Rosalind: HB has a girlfriend  
Hecate: what  
Hecate: no  
Ada: oh  
Ada: this is news to me  
Rosalind: Maud told me about Hackle  
Rosalind: is this the Hackle  
Hecate: perhaps  
Rosalind: (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻  
Hecate: what  
Rosalind: YOU DIDNT TELL ME  
[Hecate Hardbroom] removed {Rosalind Macette} from the chat  
Hecate: thank god  
Dimity: NO MY CHILD  
Marigold: You have no choice but to be nice to maud now lol Hecate  
Hecate: I have a reason to be harder on her  
Dimity: (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻ H E C A T E  
Dimity: wHeN wIlL yOu lEaRn  
Marigold: THAT YOUR aCtIons HAVE CONSEQUENCES


	7. Do it for the vine (I ain’t gonna doot it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate learns of the Vines

Hecate: I don’t care if you almost dropped your croissants, Marigold.  
Dimity: If you dehydration from all that salt, Hecate you could get a drincc  
Hecate: what do you mean drincc  
[Davina Bat] entered the conversation  
[Davina Bat] left the conversation  
Dimity: lol it’s drink but thicc  
Hecate: Oh  
[Davina Bat] entered the conversation  
[Davina Bat] left the conversation  
[Davina Bat] entered the conversation  
[Davina Bat] left the conversation  
Hecate: Dimity go help Miss Bat  
Dimity: why can’t you do it  
Hecate: I can’t I’m gay  
Dimity: YOU FOUL B E A S T  
Dimity: using my own excuses against me  
Dimity: Fine  
[Dimity Drill] left the conversation  
Hecate: Hmph  
Ada: lol Hecate  
Hecate: what  
Ada: You are adorable  
Hecate: oh  
Hecate: thank you  
Marigold: gay  
Marigold:*hops off counter* iM g a Y  
Ada: Oh  
Hecate: what’s that  
Hecate: I rather like it and relate to it  
Marigold: lol they’re called Vines  
Hecate: What are they though  
Marigold: I’ll send you a link  
Hecate: okay  
[Hecate Hardbroom]  
Ada: Marigold what did you do  
Marigold: I’m transforming her into a fully woke lesbian.  
Ada: Oh Merlin  
Ada: it’s been ten minutes and she has not gotten up from the kitchen table  
Ada: what is happening, Marigold  
Marigold: she is getting woke  
[Hecate Hardbroom] Entered the chat  
Hecate: Rosalind: I’m on my aunts nerves vroom vroom Me: get off me nerves Rosalind: Aw  
Marigold: Hecate  
Hecate: yes  
Marigold: you made a meme  
Hecate: oh  
Hecate: did I  
Marigold: I’m so proud of you, Hecate  
Hecate: I honestly don’t care  
Ada: Hecate no need to be rude  
Hecate: have you met her  
Hecate: I have a lot of reasons to be rude to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to all those Vines I watched. Thanks for raising me, vines.


	8. Just a witch and her wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Drill discuss what levels of butch they are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the radical Girlfriend for this idea  
> Y e w t

Dimity: Lol Hecate you aren’t butch at all  
Hecate: I am in the middle of the scale  
Dimity: you wear makeup  
Hecate: there are butches that wear makeup  
Dimity: Lol you aren’t butch, Hecate  
Dimity: face it  
Dimity: I’m the butchiest butch of the academy  
Hecate: Adeline Shaw is very butch  
Dimity: lol yeah  
Dimity: she’ll probably date your niece lol  
Hecate: I sure hope not  
Dimity: Butchiest in the staff then  
Hecate: perhaps but I’m still the most iconic one on the staff  
[Ada Cackle] entered the chat  
Ada: what are you two talking about  
Dimity: who is the most butch  
Ada: it is 2am  
Ada: Hecate wouldn’t put the Maglet down  
Hecate: That is untrue, Ada  
Dimity: Lol Marigold is drawing the moon or something like that  
Ada: so you decided to pick a fight with My deputy  
Dimity: yeaH  
Dimity: it’s like one of my fav past times  
Dimity: aw are you guys together Hecate: who do you think is more butch  
Ada: Hecate go to sleep  
Hecate: I’m not talking to you unless you answer me, Ada  
Ada: Dimity Hecate: Dimity  
Dimity: yeah  
Hecate: please stop playing careless whisper on the kazoo outside me and Ada’s room  
Dimity: it’s not me  
Hecate: who is it then  
Dimity: Marigold is having quite the time  
Ada: please stop  
Dimity: we are just helping you guys  
Ada: Helping what  
Dimity:Set the m o o d  
Ada: we are trying to sleep  
Hecate: This is true  
Dimity:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Dimity: sleep you say( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Hecate: don’t bring Fredrick into this  
Dimity: I still can’t believe your niece named him lol  
Ada: lol  
Dimity: what  
Dimity: HECATE NO  
[Marigold Mould] entered the chat  
Marigold: Hecate mY kazoo  
Marigold: you monster  
Dimity: oh no now you can’t be the kazoo kid Hecate: it had to be done  
Dimity: give Marigold back her kazoo  
Hecate: no  
Hecate: it has caused so many problems, as have you, Miss Drill  
Hecate: now let me sleep  
[Hecate Hardbroom] left the chat  
Ada: lol  
Dimity: where is the kazoo, Ada  
Ada: I cannot tell you  
Marigold: please ada  
Ada:No. Now go to sleep  
[Ada Cackle] left the chat  
Marigold: Lol where are you  
Dimity: I have your kazoo  
Marigold: omg  
Marigold: I love you  
Dimity: lol  
Marigold: Do you love me?  
Dimity: Only Partly  
Dimity: I only love my bed  
Dimity: and my mama  
Dimity: I’m sorry  
Marigold: that was well executed and well planned out, I applaud you


	9. Never gonna give you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimity lyric pranks Hecate with never gonna give you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Never gonna give you up  
> Never gonna let you down  
> Never gonna run around and desert you  
> Never gonna make you cry  
> Never gonna say goodbye  
> Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
> Never gonna give you up  
> Never gonna let you down  
> Never gonna run around and desert you  
> Never gonna make you cry  
> Never gonna say goodbye  
> Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you‘ - Ricky boy

Dimity: Marigold help me spam Hecate to get her on here  
Marigold: k snacc   
Dimity: now is not the time for flirting   
Dimity: and I am a whole meal  
Dimity: @HecateHardbroom  
Marigold: @HecateHardbroom  
Dimity: @HecateHardbroom  
Marigold: @HecateHardbroom  
[Hecate Hardbroom] and [Ada Cackle] entered the chat  
Dimity: where you guys making out  
Hecate: that is none of your business   
Ada: yes  
Marigold: lol  
Dimity: Hecate, I’ve been meaning to say this for awhile   
Ada: sorry Hecate is busy right now  
Marigold: this is important   
Hecate: what  
Dimity: We’re no strangers to love  
Dimity: You know the rules  
Dimity: and so do I  
Ada: Dimity no  
Hecate: what  
Dimity: A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
Dimity: You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
Hecate: No  
Hecate: we are not doing this  
Hecate: you have been stopped  
Marigold: HECATE LEARNED A VINE  
Hecate: No  
Hecate: because I don’t want to  
Marigold: Who taught you  
Hecate: Rosalind   
Hecate: You thought, Dimity  
Hecate: Good day, thot  
[Hecate Hardbroom] exited the chat  
Dimity: I am not a thot  
Marigold: Ada have fun making out with her  
Ada: do be quiet, thot  
[Ada Cackle] Left the conversation   
Marigold: lol they’re making out  
Dimity: We should do that  
Marigold: or we could discuss memes  
Dimity: We could do both  
Marigold: PERFECT  
[Dimity Drill] and [Marigold Mould] exited the chat  
Davina: what just happened   
Algernon: Gayness at its fullness, my dear  
Davina: you’re not wrong, bae


End file.
